


The Eternal and The Immortal

by Clearly_not_a_potato06



Category: Doom (Video Games), Titan Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Doom Eternal, Gen, Might add slow burn later, Retrieving Vega, Time Travel, Titan Quest Atlantis, chronological adapting, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearly_not_a_potato06/pseuds/Clearly_not_a_potato06
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_Before the light of the gods entered the world, the forces of hell prevailed. It was up to not one, but two Ascended to take back what used to belong to their people._

For now, it was over, the demonic invasion of Earth was stopped. Countless lives were lost, more than half of what used to be the landmass is now just covered in deep scars of hell. Scars that closed up, but that will take a lot to heal...

So what now? VEGA was stuck on Urdak, Samuel cant-just-shoot-a-hole-into-Mars Hayden was just functional scrap. But there was something very unsettling for the Slayer: there is no demonic threat in sight, nor opportunity to strike the roots of Hell yet. He, for the first time in countless years, could finally get some rest. It was quite agitating for him, since it meant to slow down for the moment and approach things with... less violence. That was driving him mad, and the severed android's arrogant attempts at calming him down weren't helping.

\------------------------------

The Titan Slayer yet again, managed to defeat hopefully the last Telkine to ever bother Earth any time soon. Walking through the portal, she ended up somewhere... strange. Was it Tartarus? No, Tartarus indeed had some lava flows and basalt floors, but she could not recall the structures, they were tall, had rather transparent walls, and glowing signs, all that, but in ruins.

What happened there? She noticed some corpses, some of half-zombified humans, some of creatures she has never seen before. She used her psionic powers to locate herself, only to find out that... she was back in Greece, but the time was off - she travelled about 2500 revolutions into the future. "No... that cannot be right", she said to herself. "How did that happen?" She needed answers. As she looked up for clues, she could read some strange symbols that she was uncustomed to... the world really drifted through ages in some regards.

Looking at her Iris, she realized that weaponry might have changed too. She sighted some weird chunks of metal that some corpses were holding. They were simply too defined to be just junk, so she had to figure out what are these things and how to use them. The texture was smooth, like a polished armor, but it had some weird mechanisms, holders and pipes out of a metal - maybe adamantine?

Anyhow, studying it, she figured out that it can bend to open up the other side of the pipes, there were some strange shells already inside. What do those do? She put the pipes back into position and studied the pulling mechanism - it looked like a ballista but smaller. Unaware how to use it, the Titan Slayer pulled the trigger, and this machinery flew out a few meters back. Whatever this thing did, it seemed like it made quite some damage into the wall it was targeted at. Grabbing it back, she observed that those shells were gone, so she tried to gather some from the bodies of what seemed like consumed warriors, except that whatever consumed them was gone. Several shots later, she managed to learn how to use the thing.

"I hope it will serve me good from now onwards." she said as she strapped Iris to her waist, hold the pipe thing in a hand, and followed her instinct down a path.

\-------------

"I... sense anormal activity on the surface" Samuel's voice echoed, disturbing the Slayer from his comic book reading. Sighing, he took a moment to get off his armchair and go to the main console. In meantime, Samuel gave some extra information: "It is not demonic or any sort of known hostile signature... It has a rather strange pattern - something I haven't seen before. You have to go investigate." he said as the portal opened a gate near what once used to be the Acropolis. Having guns ready, he went through chiller than he used to, but still looking for something to keep up his rhythm.


	2. Chapter 2

After some time of wandering through the scorched lands and the putrid smell of decaying bodies, the Titan Slayer reached an area that seemed similar to her - it was a hill with something that gave in a bit like one of the hellenic temples back in her time. It seemed like the only accessible point where she could see above the wasteland. As she climbed the charred marble stairs, she realized - this is the temple of Athena... or at least it used to be. Exploring around for a bit made her feel a bit insecure, not because of self doubt, but because of the fact she does not know what to do. Is she stuck in her timeline? Is all of this because of a trickstery she fell in so the forces of evil to regenerate and take over her world? Probably, but it was not enough of an explanation for what happened, really. 

As she entered the main building, or, what was left of it, at least, she observed that the once entrance to the catacombs was no more, the statue of Athena was in pieces, and the roof was mostly gone. Unknowing what to do, she sat down on her knees, taking a deep breath in, hoping she could concentrate so.  
Moments later, she could hear a slight whizzle and then some heavy footsteps behind her. Alert as always, she jumped back on her feet and turned around to see at gunpoint a heavily armored human figure, also pointing a gun like hers at her. Was it human? Was it a monster? Was it friendly at least? She could only try to figure it out.

"Who are you?" she almost imperatively asked.   
The Doom Slayer could read that she wasn't really mastering the shotgun - that could be easily read from the unfamiliar armor she was wearing - so he quickly snapped the gun from her hands and tried to put slam her to the ground. To his surprise, she was way more agile than he thought she is: in a blink she grabbed her Iris and jumped back to get a good posture for a fight. She tried again:

"Who are you?". Instead of a response, the Doom Slayer tried to melee attack her - grave mistake. Not only that she managed to put him down rather fast, but she also managed to imobilize him. How strong was this woman? He tried to set himself free, but in vain - he could not bend his arms to reach in with his wrist knives, he could not push himself from under her. "I ask you again, WHO are you, and what are you doing here?" she said, as he tried overriding the boots' boosters. In an overloaded attempt, it flew them both through a wall, crumbling it behind them. Looking around as he got up, he saw her uncounscious, but woundless - what? How was that possible? She did not have any suit to protect her, only some strange armor. Was it doing the trick? 

As Hayden opened up a portal, he grabbed her, along with her weird light-emmiting weapon and her shotgun she had with her, and went back to the Fortress.

\--------

"I still cannot find a complete data model for her" Hayden said, studying the woman now on the medical workstation, strapped to it - just in case. "It seems like she is from Earth, and she does have the same morphology as a human... yet something is off. There is something in her DNA and blood that makes her much more than a human... and then there's this paranormal brain acti-" Hayden was suddenly interrupted and her annoying voice (at least in his opinion) came in, not on the station, but in his mind. 

"Look, we might have set in on the wrong foot" she said as she materialized in his brain in a blank realm of his mind. "I am... lost. I quite landed in this reality, and I do not know why. Perhaps you and your chatty wisp could use your tekkie stuff to help me understand." Wisp? What -

"I am known as the Titan Slayer, for I, back in my time, I defeated gods and well, titans that tried to destroy my world. On my last expedition I defeated the last Telkine, and the return portal send me in your timeline for some reason."

Titans? As in something alike of the Icon of Sin? Telkines? His knowledge of ancient mythology quite helped him, but he thought they were just myths. But ever since people did not think Hell really existed either till Argent Energy, could he even bother about credibility? She was talking to him inside his head, that was quite credible.

"Look, I do not know how this happened - maybe it was the Fates thought your world might need my help."

Her help? He was the goddamn Doom Slayer, he did not need help, even less from an ancient warrior. Or did he? She was unexpectedly strong and had mystical powers, sure, but was she an aid for something big to follow?

He came back to reality, he realized that as Hayden's voice kept on mumbling the diagnosis. The strange warrior was still uncounscious on the treatment station from what it seemed.

He then went to the main console and began looking up ancient archives. 


	3. Pizza

It was a long time ever since he has pondered and looked up information for so long. Tens of tabs opened about ancient scripts quoting warriors of the past, yet no track of something like her, not even myths. It seemed like he had to ask her for more information himself. Should he break the vow of silence or should he ask Hayden to try to implement how to interpret sign language in her brain? he asked himself. Maybe, maybe not. She was anyhow unexpectedly strong - perhaps even underestimatedly strong from his encounters - she put him down like he was a mere human, and she could infiltrate in other's minds. So many could go wrong forcing something on her.

"Warning, unknown signature evading the medbay." the Fortress' operating system interface rang off. 

\-----------------------------------------

Where was she, what was this strange place? It was like the Palace of Hades of sorts, but had some mechanisms beyond her ability to conceive just like that. She did not even bother to grab her weapons, it was clear that there was no intent of killing her. Confused by the architecture, she closed her eyes and focused. A deep breath and she was able to guide herself to the quarters.

\------------------------

"She escaped the medbay, she is heading towards your quarter" Hayden added. Crap, he didn't have the suit on, so if she was malicious in her following intents, he would be in so much trouble.

The woman was in her armor, but she wielded no weapons. She did not seem to enter in with a rush either. Maybe she just wanted to talk. 

The Slayer tried to stretch in for his shotgun, just in case. Quite a terrible mistake, as he was on the point of grabbing the shotgun, she rushed to his back, slamming him along with the chair to the ground. He managed to roll away before she could jump on him, she ending up biting the floor. 

"Stop resisting, what in the name of Tartarus are you doing?" She tried catch and immobilize him, as he blocked her punches and knee-knocks. She had enough of it, and she stopped. Her hands and eyes suddenly gained a pale green glow, some sort of orbs materializing in her hands. When he thought he escaped, he realized he could no longer move - his legs were immobilized by some roots that grew out of the floor. That's when she charges at him and slams him to the ground. Again. Before he could do something, she sat on his torso and hold his arms with hers. Oh boy, she was way stronger than he thought. Trying to overpower her was futile, especially without the Praetorian Suit. 

"Just listen to me, I don't want to hurt you if you don't hurt me." she said in a strong voice, anger and maybe a shed of worry being reflected in her green eyes. He had no choice but to relax and let her speak, after all, if she indeed wanted to hurt him, she would have already done it. He sighs, nods, and softens up. Seeing that he no longer resists, she got off him and helped him stand up. 

"As I told you before, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. So let's hear it, who are you and why did you bring me to your fortress..." as she turned around to look up some clues where they are, she saw something that awed her, she has been above the clouds, on Olympus, but never this high - Cosmos, Helios, Selene, Gaia, were all to be seen in their full splendor. To be fair, Gaia suffered quite a lot, but nonetheless it looked mesmerizing. The Doom Slayer gestured at the camera for Hayden to narrate what she is looking at. 

"This is Earth, I think you know it as Gaia. There was a demonic invasion prior to your arrival." Hayden said through the speakers of the Slayer's computer. "From what I collected, you are not quite human. Could you tell us more about you?" She was a bit confused how the wisp could take so many forms as she turned around to interceipt the source. In mean time, the Slayer picked the chair back up off the ground - somehow it was still in one piece.

"I do not know my name for sure - I cannot remember what was it like before the attack... but I am known by the name of the Titan Slayer, and sometimes by the God Slayer. I somehow landed in your time for some reasons. I do not know why. Maybe you could help me answer that." she said. She then turned to see the man gesturing at something squarey that looked like an Iris mirror to her. "Why isn't he talking?"

Hayden in mean time interpreted the gestures of the Slayer: "He says that he does not talk due to an old vow of him to himself. He is the Doom Slayer by the way. Don't expect him to be very cooperative or nice." he said, as the Slayer threw a grunt at the screen. She chuckled. "We want you to tell us more about you, you are powerful, but you don't have a similar signature to either of us." Signature? As in origin? Surely not.

The slayer gerstured some more to the screen, and Hayden said: "Would you want me to talk for him, or do you want to know how to interpret his gestures?"

She took a moment or two to think through, and then said: "You know, you seem quite amusing, Wisp, but I want to understand what this..." she paused to take a closer look at the man - tall, solid, dark haired, hazel-eyed... like a Spartan commander of sorts, but much more than that - he seemed godly - maybe this is why the wisp said something about signatures. "...warrior." She continued. She wanted to say dumbass, but she was not in mood for another fight. "Anyways, I think you could teach me that... but I am quite hungry - do you have by any chance some food?"

The Doom Slayer grumply turned over the lid of the pizza box on his desk and pointed at it. The Titan Slayer looked at it reluctantly - it looked like flatbread, but it was topped with cheese, stoneless olives and chops of meat. She grabbed a slice with both hands, as she saw it fall apart when she grabbed it by the crust. As she bit it, is felt rather appetizing. 

"Pizza" Hayden intervened. "And by the way, my name is Hayden, and I am not a wisp" he continued as she enjoyed her slice and the Doom Slayer grabbed one, because why not? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have suggestions for minor story development or secondary events, you are more than welcome to tell me.


End file.
